


Getting too Close

by Babytao



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cancer, F/F, Patient!Ruby, doc!Weiss, hospital au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babytao/pseuds/Babytao
Summary: She’s been my patient for.... Yeah four years now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m back! Well I have been back for like a week, I posted a ladybug fic a while ago. Anyways this sprung to me one day while I was studying and it’s safe to say i forgot to study after I started writing this. Oh well :/
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome please enjoy!

‘I have been taking care of her for how long? Four? Yes four years. Four long years of “Good morning Doctor Schnee!” With a smile on her face and a certain peppy tone. I knew deep down that the smile and tone was a mask, a mask to hide her fear of everything that was on her shoulders. ‘Diagnosed with brain cancer.’ I read on the sheet inside her file. Four long years of knowing that at some point this girl will die in front of me. It was supposed to be easy to keep from getting closer to her but this girl… Somehow she broke through my heart and now it's hard to look at her in the eyes.

“Hey Doc you know what my favorite color is? It's blue! Normally it would be red but your eyes are too beautiful so my favorite color is now blue!” She remembered when the 13 year old told her that. It flustered the 27 year old but she couldn't help but smile.

“Thank you Ruby that's very flattering.” She remembered saying causing the girl to smile.

‘When was that?’ When did that memory happen. Second year. Yes it was the second year. That was the year Ruby was given a room in the hospital.

Weiss remembered a key moment in third year right after that. It was late that night when she finally got out of a meeting and was making her way to clock out when she passed Ruby’s room. The room was dark and not even the t.v. Was turned on. ‘Ruby usually stays up late to catch her shows what's going on?’ Slowly the doctor walked towards the door and slid it open. Immediately Ruby turned towards the door and smiled at the doctor.

“Hi Doc! What are you doing here?”

“I came in to check on you. Is everything okay?”

“Y-yep a-okay!” She said as happy as she could. Weiss smiled back.

“Well if everything is alright then I guess I should head out-”

“N-no wait!” Ruby yelled. Weiss looked surprised. Ruby had never yelled before. “I-it was my birthday today b-but no one ever came by or called.” Weiss’ expression fell. ‘How could anyone leave this girl alone on such a special day.’

“Well then I guess i’ll just have to pick up the slack.” Weiss said as she pulled a chair beside Ruby’s bed.

“R-Really!? You'll stay?” Weiss nodded and turned on the t.v. To Ruby’s normal cartoons and together they stayed up almost all night laughing and talking until Weiss noticed that Ruby had fallen asleep. Weiss smiled at the peaceful expression on Ruby's face.

Then came the fateful day of the fourth year. Everything happened so fast. At one point Ruby and her were talking when suddenly Ruby went into a seizure. Weiss quickly began to stabilize her but it didn't seem to be working and before she knew it. Ruby was gone. Weiss’ eyes were wide as she stared at the motionless cold body of the closest friend she had ever had. She could barely feel the Nurses shaking her but her eyes never strayed from Ruby's face. Suddenly her hands let go of the bed sheets and her body walked out the door of Ruby’s room. She walked quickly unknowingly dragging eyes towards her as she walked out the hospital and into the top floor of the parking lot. She walked to the edge and her back dragged along the concrete barricade. She sat on the sidewalk staring up at the night sky watching the moon and stars as they did the same.

‘I always love it when you come and visit me Doc. It makes me feel happy, like everything is going to end up okay.’

Those words echoed in her mind as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

‘Thanks for taking care of me doc I know i’ve been a handful.’

“No… No you haven't.” She heard her voice say.

‘Even though the day was disappointing I'm glad you're here Doc. Best birthday ever!’

‘You know Doc when I get out of here in going to grow up and when I do I'm going to marry you so that I can take care of you since you've been taking care of me! So wait for me Doc because Ruby Rose is going to take the world by storm!’

‘I love you Doc.’

“I love you to Ruby.”


	2. The Alt Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This here is the alt ending of course.

Weiss shot up from her bed, breath heavy, sweat covering her face. Weiss quickly exited the bed and made her way to the bathroom where she threw the door open and turned on the sink to begin splashing water onto her face. Now fully awake, Weiss took deep breaths as her head started at the empty sink.

“Babe?” Weiss’ head turned to the voice and saw a much older Ruby than the one in her dream. Ruby quickly approached Weiss and wrapped her arms around Weiss’ shaking body.

“It's okay Weiss, I'm here. You saved me.” That's when tears left Weiss’ eyes. She wrapped her own arms around Ruby’s back and latched onto the woman.

“I….I had…. a dream…. that I couldn't…. stop it… I couldn't stop the seizure… and … and I lost you!” Weiss said as her sobs grew louder. Her body was rocking with her heavy breathing. Ruby in the meantime held Weiss tighter and combed her fingers through snow white hair.

“It's okay Weiss. I'm right here.” Ruby pulled away a bit to see face to face with Weiss. “I’m cured Weiss. I've been cured for 2 years now, and you were with me every step of the way. You made sure that the tumors were completely gone, and made 100% sure that I was going to live a happy life.” Ruby smiled as she reached up to the taller woman’s face and caressed her cheek. “But I can't be 100% happy if you are still being haunted by this.” Ruby said in a serious tone. “I promise you, I won't be leaving you anytime soon okay?” Weiss sniffed a bit but nodded to Ruby. “Great now let's get you back in bed we have to wake up early to meet with Yang to start organizing our wedding alright?” Weiss smiled and took the hand off of her cheek and into her’s. 

“That sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So which one do you prefer?
> 
> For anyone that wants to know about any upcoming fics I have another white rose coming out soon. And for those that wanted to know when or if I was going to post the smut for, Could’ve been worse, I am going to post it but it’s pretty up there in intensity and more warnings will be put on in that story’s authors notes.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I totally did not cry while writing this. I did actually write a happier ending for this but I just didn’t feel like it fit, but people like happy endings so I’ll post the extended ending as a separate chapter and you can decide which ending you prefer to have.


End file.
